


他们的第一次

by Ginaza



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginaza/pseuds/Ginaza





	他们的第一次

孤男寡男，各自有房。非得在没啥事的时候约着周末晚上喝点小酒还使劲重复“喝醉了没有关系，可以在我家过夜。”司马昭之心，昭然若揭。  
于是藤宫很快就答应了。看起来很冷静，很没有波澜地说：“行，明天见。”回家路上在那什么商店逛了两个小时，回去把衣柜里的衣服挨个试了一遍，边试边挂着网下GV，顺便配着封面思考衣服的美观性实用性和情趣性，最后挑了一件白衬衣和黑裤子——他柜子里好像也没有别的色。  
第二天的下午，藤宫冲了一个小时的澡，把上午从形丰富的影像里归纳总结的理论经验在脑子里过了一遍——努力不代入我梦的脸。不然晚上也许可能大概会非常尴尬。  
到了我梦的门口，还没按铃门就开了。我梦的头发微微潮湿，身上穿了件深蓝色的浴衣，领口松垮垮地垂出了一个拉长的V，露出一大片煮虾一样红的皮肤。真是人不可貌相，我梦居然这么，这么的，虽然不想承认，但是比自己还，上道。  
藤宫跟着我梦进门，瞅准机会，把手里拎的小包扔进了他的卧室。  
因为心怀一样的鬼胎，所以这顿酒喝得非常流于形式，敷衍潦草。我梦把第六罐也就是最后一罐度数低得灌不醉猫的空易拉罐往桌子上一放，两个人都松了一口气，又同时吸了一口气。  
然后面面相觑了一分钟，藤宫张了张嘴，准备开口问：“你看我们是自己走进去，还是怎么进去。”没想到对面我梦猛地一拍桌子，挥手把易拉罐一推就跪在小几上欺身近来。藤宫的话被唇齿间的温软全堵了回去，听着易拉罐咕噜噜滚开，掉在地上噼里啪啦一阵响，心里很纳闷地想：他该不会喝这么几罐就醉了吧。

然后，然后，上一秒似乎是我梦终于有点气喘地在小几上跪直身子，眼睛亮晶晶地看过来，下一秒他们就搞到了卧室里。我梦被推在床上，又“嗷呜”一声弹了起来，从腰下面抽出一个袋子，正好是藤宫进门时扔进来的那一个。我梦拉开拉链一抖，各种东西散落在床上，应有尽有，一应俱全。  
“你这准备的也太全了……”我梦震惊地拿起一管软膏，“别的也就算了，这个是……伤药？”  
“放心，用不着的。”藤宫从我梦手中拿开软膏，把散落的小东西拂到一边，又凑上去吻他。这次的吻从嘴角一路向下，滑过脖颈，落在胸口上。我梦一只手反撑着自己，另一只手紧紧握着他的肩，又犹豫着不知道要不要去解藤宫衬衫的扣子。藤宫的嘴唇正好贴在我梦胸口跳得快得异常的地方，不由得低低笑出了声。  
“有什么好笑的。”我梦嘟囔着，放开了藤宫的肩，搭在他的肩胛骨上画圈。他的浴衣被扯得从肩上滑落下去，只剩一条腰带系在腰间。藤宫继续吻着我梦，摸索着去解他腰后的衣结，没料到我梦突然用两只手抱住了他的脖子，拉得他一起倒在床上，然后翻身跨了上去，低头亲着藤宫的眼睛，双手不停，解着藤宫的衣服。可惜手好像有点僵硬，解皮带都有点打滑。  
藤宫抽掉我梦的衣带，手从浴衣下探了进去。青年的皮肤温润紧致，脊椎骨是一粒粒精巧的小小突起，他在上面轻轻地揉压着，感受着自己的扣子一粒粒在我梦手里敞开，身体暴露在微凉的空气中又被温热的体温覆盖，口腔内壁被温软的舌头舔舐着。他们正更多地向彼此敞开，暴露。  
“痒。”我梦低声说，像是一声软糯的低吟。藤宫拉掉我梦的浴衣，翻身把我梦压住，手抚上了他被撑起来的内裤，引出一声尾音甜腻的呻吟。藤宫吮吸着我梦因向后仰头而屈起的脖颈，舔舐着他微挺的乳尖，最后轻吻着紧绷的小腹，在淡淡的沐浴液的香味里抬起头问：“你洗过澡了吗？”  
“洗……洗过了。”我梦微微失神地回答，看到藤宫脸上的笑时突然明白他在逗自己，气得抬起腿要去踢他，却正好方便藤宫剥下了他微微濡湿了一块儿的内裤。我梦红着脸看着藤宫把那一小块织物扔到一边，坐起来把挂在身上的浴衣脱下来，还想伸手去继续解藤宫的衬衫，却像是要窒息一般大喘了一口气，倒在枕头上。  
藤宫把我梦抬起的分身含进了嘴里，边含边回忆自己闭门造车搞出来的步骤：先是含住头部，配合握住茎身摩挲的手指转动头部，轻舔吮吸，然后一点点深入地含进去，舌头要记得转动……靠，转个鬼，嘴里逐渐涨大的硬物撑得他下颌酸痛，舌头也被紧紧压着，再加上我梦紧紧抓住他头发的那只手，转个鬼的头……正在进退两难的时候，我梦无意识地挺了一下腰，在他喉咙上一顶，藤宫顿时呛了一下，退开了大声咳嗽，被自己的口水呛得惊天动地，眼泪汪汪。  
等他好不容易克服了咳嗽和尴尬，抬起头，看到我梦腰间堆着浴衣，咬着枕头抹着眼泪笑得浑身直抖，看到藤宫抬头，咳了几声，咬着嘴唇努力忍了两秒，又噗嗤一声笑出来，赶紧揉了揉脸，紧紧抿着嘴，看着藤宫。  
“笑什么笑！”藤宫毫无底气地强撑着恶狠狠地说，“跟你会一样。”  
“我不会我不会。”我梦赶紧说，又抿住嘴，胸腔还是震颤着，坐起来搂住藤宫的脖子，软着嗓子说：“我喜欢你。”就吻了上来。  
中间碍事的浴衣再次被扔开，我梦抓着藤宫的手放到自己的分身上，轻轻地握住。藤宫的手还是有点僵硬，被我梦按着滑动。藤宫突然按住我梦的后脑把他更紧地压向自己，舌头向温热的口腔大肆进攻，勾住我梦的舌尖拉进自己口中，又滑向他的下颚，一遍遍展平那里的褶皱。同时手不闲着，右手反客为主，握住我梦的左手揉搓着，用拇指在顶端转着圈，另一只手抚摸着我梦的身体。我梦很快就失去了力气，任凭藤宫为所欲为。他的喘息声越来越大，越来越急促，最终迸发出急促的带着哭腔的呻吟，在自己手里射了出来。  
藤宫伸手去够床头的纸巾，想要擦手，却被我梦从背后抱住，压住了手背，五指从指缝间扣了过来，在手心挠着圈。他们的手上还有微凉的精液，黏腻着勾出几分情色来。藤宫甩了一下手，说：“放开，我要去洗手。”  
“很舒服。”藤宫看不到背后我梦的表情，却也能从他的吞吞吐吐里猜到他红着脸。“因为是藤宫君，所以怎么都很舒服。”  
藤宫没有回答，也没有动。我梦潮热的呼吸喷在他的耳畔，缠绕着他的神经，燃起了一把湿湿热热的火，向下蔓延着燃烧，刺激得某个部位挺了起来。一只手滑进了内裤，握住了那里捋动。然后，下身一凉，温热的口腔迎过来，包裹住了那里。  
藤宫有点气恼地推着我梦，怀疑他是在这里还要起一点攀比心。但很快他就只剩了反手撑住自己不往后倒的力气。说实话，我梦的技术真不怎样，性器没能被完全含进去，一根舌头毫无章法地乱动，根本触不到对的地方，更何况还有牙齿硬硬地在柱身上刮擦的感觉，根本比不上自己用手解决时来得舒服。但也许是他的口腔太热，也许是包裹上来的唇舌比手指柔软，也许是自己被我梦含着的这个念头太过刺激，他心跳如鼓，却又似乎只能感受到和我梦的唇舌摩擦着的那一条血管的跳动。又满足，又饥渴，还想得到更多更多。  
不知过了多久，一秒，或是一瞬——这种情况下实在是没法感知到时间了，我梦微微退开，咳了几下，被藤宫拉起来紧紧抱住，吻着脖颈，吸出暧昧的印痕。我梦叫着“痒”，把藤宫推开一点点。他的嘴唇带着水色，眼里也是水漾漾地发着光，脸上是藤宫从没见过的，也很好看的笑，问“你不要啦？”  
藤宫没有回答，他抱着我梦侧躺着，下身硬硬地顶着，但使劲提醒自己，要慢，要耐心，一只手捞起了床边的润滑液，另一只手顺着脊柱往下滑，却被我梦抓住了手腕，把脸埋进了他的胸口，小声说：“别，我没洗。”  
藤宫顿了一下，才反应过来，说：“你洗澡的时候怎么不……”  
“谁……谁洗澡要洗那里……难道你洗了？”  
当然也没有洗的藤宫万万没有想到会卡在这一步，不能不说智者千虑，必有一失，十二分不甘，简直想叫停进行紧急处理，然而小藤宫食髓知味，箭在弦上，背叛了他的意志，在我梦手里欢快地射了出来，抖了几下，偃旗息鼓。  
一起进入贤者模式的两个人汗津津地躺在床上，不知道要不要对刚刚的乌龙发表意见，也不知道要不要对“这算不算做过了”发表意见。本应大有可为的KY，TT等和刚拿出来就被判了“不会被用到的”伤药软膏一起寂寞地躺在床沿。  
身体是疲乏的，内心是空虚的，大脑是不困的。藤宫闭着眼躺在床上，感觉我梦碰了碰自己的手臂。停了一下才扭过头，问：“怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”我梦吸了口气，说：“我，我去冲个澡。”然后抓起浴衣，闪人了。  
藤宫在充满了淫靡气息的床上躺了一会儿，我梦还没有回来。知觉渐渐全部重回身体，黏腻的汗水冷下来，混着另一种液体把床单黏在身上，确实不怎么舒服。藤宫觉得该换一换床单，免得我梦回来往床上一躺，等于白洗了个澡。于是套上内裤，怀着点挫败的心情把自己昨晚买的东西收到桌子上，扯起床单踢着拖鞋向卫生间门口的洗衣机走去。卫生间里没有水声。他按下洗涤键，就去拧门把手，想问一下我梦备用床单在哪里。  
进去前他真没有什么别的心思，所以也完全没有料到，会看到我梦背着他，扶着洗手台，闭着眼不去看被水气蒸腾得有些模糊的镜子，整个身子的红色又提上了个新的层次。在身后的手的动作倒是特别清晰，这是在……开拓后面？  
饶是藤宫，这一刻也有大脑不太够用的感觉，呆呆地戳在门口，看着我梦睁开眼在镜子里和自己四目相对，然后一个激灵直起了身，迅速把手收了回去，就是不转身，一梗脖子，英勇就义一样地宣布：“我洗好了。”  
藤宫看着我梦湿漉漉的头发，曲线漂亮的后背，觉得自己的脑子也被扔进了洗衣机里，被大力转着。一滴水从我梦的发梢流下来，顺着后背一路蜿蜒向下，滑进一个暧昧的地方，看得藤宫突然萌发近乡情怯似的手足无措，张口结舌地说：“你，你等等，我去拿润滑。”我梦闭着眼，狠狠拍了下洗手台架子上一管拆了封的KY，旁边是一个敞开的小包。里面果然也是，应有尽有，除了药。当然，这不排除它躺在我梦家里的医疗包里的情况。  
都这样了，再不干点什么就太过分了。但这题，就太超纲了。前戏还要不要有？是在这里搞还是回到卧室？自己上午为什么没把浴室play点开？在这里的话该用什么姿势？  
但是交卷进入倒计时，再希冀于场外求助是不可能的。藤宫放慢了步子，走上前去，抚上了我梦的肩，他的肌肉紧绷着，攥着台子的手指也紧得发白。藤宫觉得有点好笑，但心里涨涨的，软软的，并不能笑出来，只是抱住了我梦，轻柔地抚摸着他的身体，说：“你放松点，放松点。”  
我梦紧闭着眼，胡乱点了下头，任由藤宫沾着润滑剂的手指向后穴探进来。藤宫才进去了一个指节，就觉得手指被紧紧绞住，进退两难。他看着我梦蹙得死紧的眉毛，心里又是一软，抽出手指抚摸着我梦的腰际，然后攀上胸前的红色，另一只手从小腹向下滑去，轻拢慢捻，我梦又像一尾鱼一样挣扎弹动了起来。藤宫咬住他的耳坠，又伸出舌头在耳洞里搅动。直到我梦的呻吟快转为哭腔，才放开了发着高热的耳垂，揽着我梦发软的腰，继续着开拓工作。这次没有那么困难，软肉咬着指节，不是推拒，更像是旖旎的挽留了。我梦也不再紧闭着眼，他垂着头，腿发着抖。  
藤宫拿过避孕套，在我梦眼前问询地晃了一下。我梦“嗯”了一声，抬起头，镜子里映出一双湿润的眼睛。  
藤宫脑子里“腾”地烧起一把火。一瞬间他只想把我梦揉进身体里面，又想吻住他，咬住他，在他身上落满自己的印记，让他从里到外，从头到尾，完完全全都是自己的。  
他朝着我梦压了下去，把本来软糯甜腻的鼻音变成一声真正的短促的哭泣。我梦小幅度挣扎着，被藤宫紧紧地扣住腰。他的内壁火热又紧致，箍得藤宫只进去了一半，只好轻轻噬咬着我梦的背，说：“会好的，会好的。”  
“疼。”我梦痛得眼泪汪汪的。  
“觉得疼就咬我。”藤宫递过去一只手，塞进我梦的唇间，被我梦毫不客气地一口咬住，传来尖锐的疼。他的两处同时被温暖的内腔包裹着，在极致快意的同时又感受着皮肤快要被刺穿的痛感，越快便越痛，但丝毫不愿停下。终于，他在我梦的内壁上找到了那一点，每戳刺一次，指上的痛感便会淡去一分，快感催促痛觉让位，温润的热度又漫了上来，交缠着黏腻的水声，把疼痛妥帖地熨平了，反而勾得那因疼痛而瑟缩的受害者食髓知味地贪图，迎合着更多。突然，我梦的身体弯成弓形，前端吐出白浊的液体，肠道也收缩着绞紧，带着藤宫也冲到了顶峰。  
两个人交叠着，明明累得要命，腿肚子打转，但谁都不想动。我梦小声说“洗的澡白费了。”  
藤宫理着我梦汗湿的头发，说：“我家有个浴缸，下次到那里？”  
“下次换你在下面。”  
“好，好。”  
“看看你哭不哭。”  
“可能比你还大声。”  
“不许咬我的手。”  
藤宫停了一下，突然问：“还疼吗？”  
我梦没有回答，他瞪着藤宫，眼尾发红，睫毛被泪水黏在了一起，突然拉过藤宫，恶狠狠地咬了上去。  
他们就这样又定格了一会儿。


End file.
